Quelque chose de grandiose
by Eilisande
Summary: Ils ont survécu à Scarif et à l'Étoile de la Mort, mais à quel prix ? Blessés, peut-être sans chance de survie ou de rétablissement, les membres de Rogue One sont cloués à l'infirmerie tandis que la Rébellion s'active et que l'Étoile de la Mort se rapproche. Ils ne peuvent qu'attendre et espérer, tout en essayant d'en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres. Que f


Prompt de l'obscur échange : Jyn/Cassian et Chirrut/Baze, AU Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies. Ils ont survécu à Scarif, mais de justesse et non sans d'irréversibles blessures (perte de membres, brûlures, problème de mémoire…). Rogue One est donc obligé de passer plusieurs semaines cloué dans les lits de l'infirmerie de la Résistance pendant que les autres s'affairent. Des liens très forts se sont crées et continuent à se développer alors qu'ils en apprennent plus sur la vie des uns et des autres pour faire passer le temps. Comment vivent-ils le fait d'être sur la touche ? Comment chacun se remet de cette expérience ? Que fait-on de sa vie alors que l'on avait pas prévu de survivre ?

Facultatif : Si la fic couvre les événements des films Star Wars avec la rencontre avec Leia, Luke et Han.

Récit centré le texte surtout sur les débuts de l'hospitalisation de Rogue One pour permettre le parallèle avec Un nouvel espoir.

-.-.-.

Ils n'allaient pas survivre songea Jyn tout en se laissant tomber sur le sable fin de Scarif. Elle l'acceptait avec fatalité. Déjà, une vague de mort et de dévastation se dressait à l'horizon. Finalement, heureusement que son père était déjà parti. Il serait mort de chagrin s'il avait su que sa création avait tué sa fille. La jeune femme comprenait soudain que son père était mort en paix, malgré ses blessures, parce qu'il avait vu et qu'il savait que son message avait été entendu. Jyn était prête à mourir elle aussi. Elle avait des regrets (tant de choses qu'elle aurait du faire, qu'elle aurait du dire) mais ce qui dominait en elle, c'était la certitude d'avoir bien agi, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se serra contre Cassian, étrangement sereine. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ils fixèrent en silence la vague de débris qui devait les engloutir. Déjà la poussière les noyait dans un brouillard sinistre. On ne voyait plus la mer ni le ciel. Ils étaient au milieu de la dévastation et c'était le dernier paysage qu'ils contempleraient jamais.

Le bruit était déjà tel qu'ils faillirent ne pas entendre le bruit de moteur au-dessus de leur tête. Les deux rebelles redressèrent la tête au-même moment et l'espoir jaillit à nouveau dans leur cœur, bien malgré eux. Les impériaux n'étaient pas du genre à chercher des survivants au milieu de leur fuite. C'était la rébellion.

Sans savoir comment, ils trouvèrent la force de se redresser et d'hurler pour qu'on les repère. La poussière qu'ils avalèrent les fit tousser, les forçant à se contenter de grands gestes. Heureusement, ce fut suffisant. Une navette noire de petite taille se mit en vol stationnaire juste au-dessus du sol à une faible distance. Ils coururent, terrorisés et à l'agonie, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Jyn trébucha dans le sable, à quelques mètres de la navette, entraînant avec elle Cassian qui hurla à la mort. Ils étaient déjà exténués et un vent s'était levé, charriant les débris. Ils ne pouvaient pas se redresser. Il leur fallu ramper et s'agripper à la rampe de chargement pour monter à bord. Jyn y parvint non sans mal mais Cassian n'avait plus assez de forces. Ses mains ne parvenaient pas à saisir assez fermement la rampe de métal pour pousser le reste de son corps dessus. De grosses mains l'attrapèrent finalement aux épaules et le hissèrent à bord. Baze était couvert de sang et de brûlures mais il trouva tout de même la force d'appuyer sur un bouton pour relever la rampe. Il hurla au pilote de déguerpir et alors seulement il s'autorisa à s'évanouir, glissant doucement le long de la paroi de métal.

 _Bodhi_ , pria mentalement Jyn, _faites que ce soit Bodhi qui pilote_ mais toute son énergie s'était envolée. Elle voulait se bouger pour aller vérifier mais ses jambes tremblaient trop pour le faire. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience, juste après Cassian.

Les embardées de la navette de parvinrent pas à les tirer de leur sommeil de mort, alors même qu'ils sont propulsés d'un bout à l'autre de la cabine. Il fallut une sirène stridente comme l'empire les aimait tant pour sortir Cassian de sa torpeur. Il refusa d'écouter son corps qui le suppliait de rester immobile et se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. Jyn reposait inanimée, le visage ensanglanté. Elle ne l'avait pas au moment où ils étaient monté à bord. Lui-même sentait une bosse monumentale prendre naissance derrière sa tête, souvenir des tonneaux effectués par la navette pendant son inconscience. Baze était tout aussi immobile que Jyn et reposait dans son propre sang, mort peut-être. Un seul passager s'était vu épargné les plaies et bosses liées au décollage et c'était Chirrut. Baze l'avait assis et attaché avant leur fuite de Scarif mais il ne paraissait pas en meilleur état que son compagnon. Son visage était couvert de sang séché et tous deux sentaient la chair brûlée et le sang. Dans un coin reposait la carcasse de K2. Cassian ne parvenait même pas à imaginer comment celui-ci avait réussi à quitter la tour étant donné les trous qui perçaient son thorax d'acier. Tous avaient besoin d'une aide urgente. Cassian aurait voulu avoir le temps et l'énergie de chercher un kit de secours, mais il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de vérifier qu'ils respiraient encore. Il était beaucoup plus urgent de s'occuper de cette alarme. A contrecœur, le capitaine les abandonna donc pour avancer en boitant vers l'échelle et monter dans la cabine de pilotage. Sa jambe gauche menaçait de s'effondrer sous lui à chaque pas. Chaque inspiration devenait douloureuse avec ses côtes cassées, deux au moins.

La cabine sentait le sang et la chair brûlée elle aussi. Cassian ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé au sol pendant que Jyn, K2 et lui investissaient la tour, mais c'était probablement un miracle si leurs compagnons étaient encore en vie. S'ils l'étaient. Le capitaine découvrit Bodhi Rook à moitié effondré sur les commandes. Sa veste en lambeaux collait à son dos sanguinolent. A travers la vitre, on pouvait distinguer une planète qui lui était familière. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Hoth était inhabitée et jamais fréquentée par les impériaux, au point que l'Alliance pensait y implanter une base un jour ou l'autre. Malheureusement, ils étaient bien loin de Yavin IV et il n'y avait à l'heure actuelle aucune présence rebelle sur Hoth.

En entendant Cassian entrer, le pilote releva la tête.

-Fais un saut à l'aveugle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Plus de propulsion, les moteurs sont morts. Et il y a eu du dégât au décollage, peut être des fissures. Il nous faut de l'aide, vite.

Les communications étaient du côté du copilote, trop loin pour que Bodhi les atteigne sans se lever. Il n'en avait probablement pas la force, d'où l'alarme. Cassian s'avança et s'effondra en gémissant sur le fauteuil tandis que Bodhi désactivait l'arme. Il n'était pas familier avec ce type d'appareil et questionna Bodhi du regard. D'une main, celui-ci lui désigna les commandes à actionner successivement. On pouvait voir un os saillir à travers les plaies et les cloques de sa main. Cassian laissa ce problème de côté et se concentra pour entrer ses codes de transmission de l'Alliance.

Tout d'abord, personne ne lui répondit. Cassian s'efforça de ne pas paniquer. Toutes les lignes devaient être utilisées à cause de la bataille de Scarif. Il avait heureusement un autre code, prioritaire. Il n'était censé l'utiliser que pour des nouvelles stratégiques vitales et urgentes mais après ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour la rébellion, sans être sûr d'être suivi et aidés, Cassian estima que Rogue One était un problème vital et urgent pour la rébellion. Il tapa le second code.

Cette fois-ci, un grésillement léger résonna dans la pièce. Cassian saisit le micro, tremblant et récita ses codes d'identification.

-Ici Rogue One, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Besoin d'aide urgente, nombreux blessés, transport inutilisable. Nous sommes en orbite stationnaire au-dessus de Hoth. Je répète, besoin d'aide urgente.

Par précaution, il répéta deux fois le message et finit par entendre un très faible « reçu » au-dessus du bruit de statique. Soulagé, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le fauteuil et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, persuadé qu'il n'en ressortirait pas. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son appel ait été envoyé à temps pour sauver au moins un de ses compagnons.

Si la Force était réelle, elle leur devait bien ça.

Chirrut est le premier à s'éveiller, brièvement, lorsqu'on dépose son corps meurtri sur un brancard. Autour de lui, tout n'est que frénésie mais le Gardien est en paix. Il sent la Force tout autour de lui et la présence de ses amis. C'est en souriant qu'il se laisse partir à nouveau.

Baze est réveillé dans le transport médical par une douleur immense dans le bras et l'épaule. Il entend un bruit strident dans ses oreilles et pas grand chose d'autre. Il n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Trop de sang collé à ses paupières. Deux paires de bras le maintiennent à terre et il pense que ça y est, l'empire les as trouvé et commence à les torturer comme il a torturé ses frères, comme il a torturé Chirrut. Ils vont le briser cette fois, et Jyn et Cassian et anéantir ce qu'il reste de Bodhi. Baze hurle et se débat mais il est fermement maintenu sur place par les épaules. Il frappe de la tête et entend un craquement douloureux. Il a cassé le nez d'un de ses tortionnaires au moins. Quelqu'un hurle d'augmenter la dose. Très vite, Baze est à nouveau immobile et les médecins se remettent à leur pénible tâche.

Cassian n'a pas sa chance. L'Alliance exige un rapport sur les événements de Scarif, leurs informations sur la bataille étant au mieux parcellaires. Les médecins, eux, ont des dizaines de questions à poser sur les causes des blessures de chaque membre de l'équipe. Quand Cassian s'éveille à moitié lors du transport, ils se mettent à l'interroger. Il reçoit juste assez d'antalgiques pour tenir à distance la douleur et doit supporter la vue des plaies des autres. Il ne pourra jamais oublier les cris de Baze. Il finit le voyage dans un état second, trop abruti par la douleur et les médicaments pour comprendre ce que lui dit Mon Mothma lorsqu'elle lui serre la main juste après l'atterrissage. Quand on le pousse dans l'infirmerie et qu'il voit les cuves à bacta, il éclate en sanglots.

Bodhi est maintenu sévèrement sous sédatifs pendant l'essentiel du voyage mais l'équipe médicale a sous-estimé la quantité d'équipement à prendre pour s'occuper de Rogue One. A contrecœur, les docteurs baissent progressivement la dose de sédatif de chaque patient avant l'arrivée. Le choc de l'atterrissage réveille Bodhi. Il balbutie « je suis le pilote » en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'on l'endorme à l'entrée du bloc opératoire.

Jyn ne se réveille pas une seule fois.

L'infirmerie de la base est en effervescence dès l'atterrissage du vaisseau de secours. L'Alliance a rameuté en urgence quelques uns de ses meilleurs docteurs disséminés d'habitude dans des bases secrètes aux quatre coins de la galaxie. En temps normal, bacta, pansements et médicament sont sévèrement rationnés, mais cette fois-ci l'Alliance est prodigue avec ses ressources. Elle a trop besoin de héros.

Même ainsi, il est déjà presque trop tard pour les cinq survivants de Scarif lorsqu'ils sont amenés dans l'infirmerie. Vingt heures se passent, vingt heures d'opérations et de bains de bacta prolongés avant qu'un médecin n'annonce au conseil de l'Alliance « une issue probablement favorable ». Le conseil se congratule presque, comme si ses membres étaient eux-même responsables de la survie de Rogue One. Ils parlent déjà de récompenses, de médailles, réfléchissent à l'influence que leurs actes peut avoir sur d'éventuels réticents à rejoindre l'Alliance. Le médecin ajoute alors avec un mépris flagrant pour leur pensée politicarde qu'il ne faut pas cependant envisage d'exhiber rapidement ces héros sur un podium. Ils ne sont pas encore réveillé et rien ne garantit qu'ils pourront se rétablir complètement. Il y a trop de complications possibles.

Cassian est finalement le premier à ouvrir les yeux, quelques heures après être sorti de la cuve de bacta pour la seconde fois. Il lui semble que son corps n'est que plaies et chaque respiration est douloureuse. Il essaie de bouger pour réveiller ses muscles endoloris mais s'arrête quand il réalise la souffrance que cela cause dans toute sa jambe gauche. Avec incrédulité, il réalise que toute cette douleur signifie qu'il est en vie et en sécurité. C'est le petit matin sur Yavin IV mais son réveil génère aussitôt un attroupement du personnel présent. Le chef médecin, une twi'lek entre deux âges finit par chasser ses subordonnés pour l'ausculter en silence. Cassian se laisse faire, pas encore assez éveillé pour protester. D'ailleurs, il connaît assez le docteur Nankusa pour savoir qu'il se sert à rien d'essayer d'échapper à un diagnostic complet et qu'il n'aura aucune réponse avant qu'elle ait fini.

Intérieurement pourtant, il bout d'impatience. Peut lui importe son état, tout ce qu'il veut c'est savoir si ses frères d'armes s'en sont tirés.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?, finit par demander le docteur.

-J'ai été plus mal, reconnaît-il, mais pas de beaucoup.

-J'imagine. Trois côtes cassées, des brûlures liées à des impacts de blaster, un léger traumatisme crânien sans compter un poumon perforé... La liste est longue. Si j'ai bien lu votre témoignage juste après que l'on vous ai secouru, vous avez été touché par des tirs de blaster et vous êtes tombé cinq à dix mètres plus bas ? Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécu à cette chute.

Comment répondre à part en hochant la tête ? Il n'en revient pas lui-même.

-Mes camarades ?, finit-il par questionner.

-Dans le même état, peu ou prou, élude le docteur. Ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous. Vous êtes au repos complet capitaine. Je vous vois vous lever ou essayer de faire le moindre mouvement que je ne vous ai pas autorisé et je vous ligote dans votre lit et je vous isole. Votre seul souci doit être votre rétablissement. N'essayez pas non plus d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Les seules informations qui vous parviendront seront celles que je jugerais sans risque pour votre santé.

-Je doute fort que mes supérieurs acceptent de rester longtemps...

-Ils se tiendront loin s'ils veulent récupérer leurs héros autrement que dans des cercueils.

Son ton implacable convainc Cassian du sérieux de son état. Il se laisse examiner sous tous les angles par une douzaine de médecins différents. Il répond à toutes les questions qu'on lui pose sur la mission, même si il ne peut expliquer que les causes des blessures de Jyn et les siennes propres. Il ne pose lui-même aucune question alors qu'elles se bousculent dans son esprit. Où sont les plans, comment va Jyn, où est K2, a-t-on trouvé la faille, comment vont Baze et Chirrut, comment va Bodhi, où sont les plans, qui d'autre a survécu, qui est mort, où sont les plans. Au lieu de cela, il écoute les médecins lui expliquer que son poumon perforé a causé un pneumothorax qui a été saisi à temps mais qu'il devra faire très attention les prochaines semaines avec ses côtes cassées pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Enfin, deux infirmiers lui planifient des séances de bain de bacta, de la rééducation pour son genou et on lui répète dix fois qu'il a de la chance d'être en vie. Dix fois il hoche la tête sans rien dire. La onzième fois, il cède à la colère.

-Je sais bien que j'aurais du y rester et que je ne récupérerai probablement pas entièrement de mes blessures. Vous croyez que c'est la première fois que je suis blessé au combat ? Mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que soit de plus avant d'avoir vu mes camarades.

Cette diatribe le laisse épuisé, le souffle court. Sa poitrine le lance, comme si on l'avait poignardé. Malgré ses dires, il a quand même minimisé son état si hausser légèrement la voix le laisse si mal. Ses infirmiers, un zabrak et une humaine, hésitent mais un docteur les interpelle depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ce sont ses hommes, bien sûr qu'il allait exiger de les voir, à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Laissez-le faire, qu'on puisse commencer son traitement !

Ce ne sont pas ses hommes mais ses caparades. S'ils sont les hommes de quelqu'un, ils sont ceux de Jyn qui les as réuni autour de sa cause, mais cela ne concerne pas ces gens. Cassian ne proteste pas, soulagé que son souhait lui soit accordé. Avec un luxe de précaution, il est redressé dans son lit. A deux reprises il retient un gémissement de douleur de peur qu'on lui refuse finalement de voir le reste de l'équipe. Enfin, on le fait rouler jusqu'au lit du Chirrut, le plus proche.

Sur sa couche, l'homme est livide. On l'a intubé et il est couvert de pansements de bacta et de bandages sur les bras. Le plus pénible à voir, c'est l'espace vide en dessous de son genou gauche.

-Un caillot sanguin, explique le médecin sans épiloguer. La prochaine fois que vous partez en mission suicide, faites-moi plaisir, prenez un médecin avec vous.

C'est contraire à l'idée même d'une mission suicide. D'ailleurs, l'Alliance manque déjà bien assez de médecins pour en gaspiller sur le terrain. Cassian n'essaie même pas de lui expliquer ça. Il se contente d'opiner et de demander qu'on le conduise auprès du blessé suivant.

Jyn est allongée un peu plus loin, plus pâle encore que Chirrut si possible. Elle n'a pas l'air grièvement blessée. Son épaule est couverte de bandages et il un énorme hématome pourpre s'étale sur sa tempe.

-Elle va bien, murmure rapidement le zabrak. Il ne reste qu'à attendre son réveil.

Il est difficile de mentir à un espion. Les mots de l'infirmier en révèlent plus qu'il ne le pense. Jyn devrait déjà s'être réveillée. Ses blessures sont insignifiantes comparées au reste de l'équipe. Il y a un problème, mais, délibérément, les infirmiers passent très vite devant elle pour empêcher Cassian de poser trop de questions. C'est qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de réponses à lui apporter.

Baze, de l'autre côté de la pièce, est à peut près dans le même état que Chirrut, même si Cassian n'a vu l'étendu des blessures d'aucun des deux hommes. A part ses yeux, sa bouche et son menton, son visage entier est couvert de bandages. Un moignon de bras repose au-dessus de sa couverture. Quand à Bodhi, il offre un spectacle pitoyable dans la pièce voisine. Il est encore dans une cuve de bacta, le visage tourné vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Son dos et ses bras sont une énorme plaie à vif, couverte de brûlures et d'entailles. Rien qu'à le voir, Cassian sent à nouveau la chair brûlée comme à l'intérieur de la navette. Il ferme les yeux pour ne rien voir d'autre, pour ne pas voir ses mains surtout et se laisse rouler en silence jusqu'à sa place dans l'infirmerie.

Les deux infirmiers déroulent les rideaux pour laisser au capitaine un peu d'intimité. Aussitôt seul, Cassian se met à sangloter en silence. Pourquoi avoir survécu si c'est à ce prix ? Pourquoi eux et pas les autres ? Il aurait du mieux préparer la mission. Sûrement qu'il aurait pu convaincre plus de monde et... Il laisse s'échapper un rire désabusé. Trouver plus de volontaires n'aurait sans doute contribué qu'à augmenter le nombre de morts. Il ferme les yeux et se force à mettre tout cela derrière lui, comme après chaque mission. Rien n'a changé finalement. Un haut le cœur le saisit. Par réflexe, il se redresse et vomit sur le sol. La douleur dans sa poitrine est aussitôt insoutenable et manque de le faire tomber au sol.

L'infirmier zabrak, resté de l'autre côté du rideau, se précipite pour lui tendre une bassine et l'aider à se redresser. Cassian le remercie du regard seulement, trop occupé à vomir puis à retrouver son souffle. Il y a du sang dans sa bouche et sur le sol. Le docteur Nankusa accourt pour vérifier l'état de ses côtes quand le zabrak s'en apperçoit et l'appelle. Après l'avoir aidé à se ralonger, elle secoue ses lekku d'un air désabusé et soupire.

-Il faudra vous remettre dans le bacta quelques heures plus tôt que prévu, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Remarquez, ''ça aurait pu être pire'' résume assez bien votre état général à tous de toute façon. Vous voulez les grandes lignes ? A vous cinq vous avez trois membres en moins, une dizaine d'os cassés, des brûlures au premier, deuxième et troisième degré, une déchirure musculaire, un poumon percé et trois traumatismes crâniens. La dernière fois que j'ai vu autant de blessures sur si peu de personnes, on venait de libérer un camp de prisonnier impérial. Et je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à ces survivants. Vous allez tous vous en sortir parce que vous êtes trop butés pour qu'il en aille autrement.

-Même Jyn ? La femme, elle n'était pas gravement blessée. Pourquoi est-elle tojours inconsciente ?

-Traumatisme crânien. Elle va finir par se réveiller, mais impossible de dire quand et quelles seront les séquelles. Le matériel que nous avons ici pour les scanners cérébraux est vétuste. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on mette ça en haut de la liste des fournitures de première nécessité.

-Et Chirrut ? Pourquoi est-il intubé ?

-Selon nous, il a été trop prêt d'une explosion et propulsé en avant sur le sol. Cela a causé un hémotorax – un épanchement de sang dans la cage thoracique – et il a fallu l'intuber par précaution pour rétablir une bonne oxygénation. On devrait lui enlever d'ici quelques heures, il se rétablit à un bon rythme selon nos dernières observations.

-Et K2 ? Un droïde, il était dans la navette avec nous.

-Je n'ai pas entendu parler de droïde, mais on ne gère pas ce genre de problème ici. Je me renseigne à la première occasion. Autre chose ?

Cassian hésite avant de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Il se rappelle d'une scène dans le vaisseau de secours et des cris et menaces de Baze.

-Baze et Chirrut, les deux jedhans, pouvez-vous les rapprocher l'un de l'autre ? Si Baze se réveille sans pouvoir immédiatement s'assurer de l'état de Chirrut... Je crains sa réaction.

-C'est celui qui a cassé le nez du médecin qui essayait de voir si on pouvait encore sauver son bras ou s'il fallait l'amputer ? Il vaut peut être mieux les rapprocher oui. Mais je vais aussi l'attacher et garder de quoi le calmer à portée de main.

Le conseil n'a pas été donné une minute trop tôt. Quelques minutes après le déplacement de lit, alors que Cassian finit l'ignoble gruau qui est la seule nourriture qu'on lui autorise pour l'instant, un grognement signale le réveil de Baze. Tout comme Cassian, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se réveille dans une infirmerie. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux il reconnaît des bruits familiers et, les premières secondes, il pense être sur Jeddha. Il s'attend à ouvrir les yeux pour voir Chirrut souriant à ses côtés d'un air amusé et exaspéré à la fois. Puis, d'un coup, il se souvient. NiJedha est morte. Il se souvient aussi d'explosions et de crois dans l'obscurité (les siens ? Ceux de Chirrut?)

-Il se réveille.

-Bon. On va peut être avoir des réponses.

Baze fait partie des survivants de son ordre, éradiqué par l'Empire dès les premiers mois de son existence. Il a été mercenaire et assassin les années qui ont suivi. Ce n'est jamais bon d'entendre ces mots. Ils signifient en général interrogatoires et torture. Baze ne réfléchit pas davantage. Il ouvre les yeux, se redresse et lève le bras droit pour frapper l'homme à son chevet tout en planifiant déjà la suite. L'assommer, lui prendre son arme, s'occuper de l'autre homme de l'autre côté du lit, les achever pour éviter qu'ils ne somment l'alerte, trouver Chirrut, trouver les autres, fuir. Son plan est stoppé net quand son geste est arrêté par des lanières sur le torse qui le clouent au lit mais surtout par une terrifiante constatation.

Son bras n'est plus là.

-Votre ami est de l'autre côté, l'informe aimablement le docteur penché au-dessus de lui sans paraître perturbé par sa violence.

Sans plus se soucier de lui, Baze se tourne. Chirrut est là, oui. Blessé, inconscient mais vivant et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Baze remercie la Force.

-Je vais vous détacher et vous allez pouvoir vous redresser très lentement, poursuit le médecin. On rapprochera votre lit du sien quand je vous aurait examiné. Votre capitaine est déjà éveillé au fait.

Baze étouffe un ricanement. Ce n'est pas son capitaine, s'il appartient à quelqu'un c'est à Chirrut et vraiment, ces gens n'ont pas vu la manière dont Cassian Andor regarde Jyn s'ils croient que c'est lui qui dirige leur groupe. Ce n'est pas sa vision qui lui a donné vie. Il se contente donc de saluer du menton le capitaine rebelle qui observe la scène depuis son lit à l'autre bout de la salle. L'homme est dans un sale état, vu sa respiration laborieuse et son teint livide, mais il survivra. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il distingue Jyn allongée et Bodhi dans une cuve de bacta, mais ses yeux reviennent sans cesse vers Chirrut. Il est trop pâle et trop couvert de cicatrices à son goût. L'absence d'un membre sous les couvertures est flagrant, mais secondaire. Il respire normalement. C'est l'essentiel.

Sachant qu'il n'a aucun moyen de l'éviter, Baze laisse le personnel de l'infirmerie l'ausculter et lui faire les recommandations de rigueur pendant une bonne heure. Faire attention, éviter les mouvements brusques, ne pas toucher à ses pansements de peur d'avoir des cicatrices,... Il les écoute à peine. Il a conscience de la gravité de ses blessures. Son visage le brûle sous les pansements de bacta, son bras manquant le démange, il a des bourdonnements dans l'oreille gauche qui l'empêchent presque de se concentrer. Sa jambe droite le démange, on lui apprend qu'elle est cassée et dotée d'une attelle pour l'aider à se consolider. Peut importe. De toute façon, il ne respectera pas leurs ordres. Dès qu'il sentira que son corps est en état, il se lèvera et recommencera l'entraînement. Il n'a jamais laissé une blessure le retenir et ce n'est pas à son âge qu'il va commencer. Après tout, il doit protéger Chirrut.

C'est là qu'il réalise l'hideuse réalité. Il a un bras en moins et rien ne garantit que l'Alliance rebelle soit prête à payer pour une prothèse. Il a passé l'âge de cinquante ans, ses articulations commencent à le faire souffrir et ses réflexes se font moins bons même s'il refuse de le reconnaître à haute voix. De plus, l'empire sera tôt ou tard à la poursuite des membres de Rogue One, trouver des contrats de mercenaire pour payer une prothèse risque d'être presque impossible à court terme. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne puisse plus nourrir Chirrut ?

-Tu dois t'apprendre à cesser de t'en faire mon ami. La Force pourvoira à tout.

Le soulagement que ressent Baze en entendant cette voix calme et douce est indicible. Il n'as qu'une envie, se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aiment les démonstrations publiques d'affection. Ce qu'ils ressentent n'a jamais concerné qu'eux d'eux. Il se contente donc d'un grognement qui n'est pas tout à fait un assentiment.

-Et bien pour l'amour de la Force, ajoute-t-il d'un ton bourru, je te prierai d'éviter de faire croire à ces docteurs que tu découvres que tu es aveugle, sinon je sort de ce lit et j'achève le travail de l'empire.

Normalement, à ce stade d'une de leurs discussions d'hôpital c'est le moment où Chirrut rit doucement et commence à séduire le personnel médical et à minimiser ses blessures. Il est cette fois étrangement sérieux et silencieux.

-Baze ?, finit-il par demander d'un ton incertain. Tu ne dis rien ?

Le sang se fige dans les veines de Baze et Cassian. Personne n'ose dire un mot dans la pièce. Lentement, presque en tremblant, Chirrut bouge sa main pour taper à deux reprises sa tempe, juste à côté de son oreille. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Jusque là, il avait été suffisamment abruti par les médicaments pour qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il n'entendait pas le bruit de sa propre voix.

-Je suis sourd alors, finit-il par murmurer sans que sa voix ne tremble.

Baze l'admire pour cela même si lui a envie de pleurer.

-Pas forcément, répond un docteur en commençant à examiner ses oreilles, plus pour le bénéfice de Baze et Cassian que pour celui de Chirrut. Ce peut être une surdité temporaire liée à une explosion. Si je me fie à vos brûlures à tous les deux, vous avez été pris dans une explosion j'imagine ?

-Deux. J'ai des bourdonnements dans l'oreille gauche et j'ai l'impression que les sons sont un peu étouffés.

-Alors on va regarder ça de plus près.

L'équipe médicale s'active autour des trois hommes, leur laissant peu le loisir de parler. Ils sont traînés tour à tour pour des examens minutieux avant d'être ramenés vers les cuves de bacta pour une nouvelle immersion de quelques heures. Baze et Chirrut ont à peine le temps de se frôler le bout des doigts avant d'être à nouveau séparés et plongés dans le bacta. Dans les cuves, le patient n'est pas systématiquement endormi, surtout s'il sort d'une inconscience prolongée. Le séjour dans le bacta est presque reposant car dépourvu de souffrance pour les trois hommes. Le temps y semble cependant vite long.

Chirrut médite. Il n' jamais eu tant de mal à le faire, même après la chute des jedi et la destruction du temple de NiJedha. Sa cecité lui a paradoxalement aidé à appréhender la Force d'une façon qu'il n'imaginait même pas et il sait que c'est une épreuve qu'elle lui a envoyé pour le préparer. Mais à quoi ? Ces derniers jours, il s'est persuadé qu'elle le forgeait pour la mission de Jyn et il a pressenti sa mort toute proche. Alors pourquoi a-t-il survécu ? Vers quelle autre destinée le dirige la Force ? Son cœur se serre. Est-ce cela une épreuve de la Force, ne plus jamais entendre Baze, ne plus avoir que son toucher et son odeur pour se baigner dans son amour ? Dans quel but ? Il inspire et expire mais n'entend que le silence. Impossible de rester concentré.

Baze essaie de méditer, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il n'y arrive pas, mais il n'a jamais été très doué pour ça, même quand il était Gardien. Son inquiétude et son sentiment de culpabilité sont trop forts, alors même qu'il sait que le second n'a pas lieu d'etre. Il ne pourrait pas sauver Chirrut de lui-même.

La scène se rejoue en boucles dans son esprit. Il revoit Chirrut se retournant vers lui, avec ce très léger sourire, comme pour s'amuser de son manque de foi sans jamais le lui reprocher. Il entend le coup qui l'a propulsé au sol alors que lui est resté figé, paralysé d'horreur. Il a couru comme il ne se savait plus capable de courir. Il avait retourné le corps de Chirrut, s'attendant à le trouver mort ou mourrant. Chirrut avait l'air étonné lui aussi d'être en vie. Le tir n'avait fait que le frôler mais sa tunique était poisseuse de sang avait réalisé Baze en le redressant avant qu'une seconde explosion ne les fasse voler à quelques mètres de là. Du shrapnel avait transpercé son bras. Baze l'avait arraché et pansé sommairement pour saisir son arme et défendre chèrement leurs vies même s'il savait que l'issue serait fatale. Bodhi avait surgi à ce moment là dans un vaisseau différent que celui avec lequel ils avaient atterri. Il avait tiré sur les stormtroopers et s'était posé. Baze avait saisi Chirrut dans ses bras aggravant ses blessures au point de se déchirer un muscle. A bord, il avait sécurisé Chirrut qui s'était évanoui et s'était précipité dans le poste de pilotage pour aider le pilote.

Au final, il n'est pas surpris d'avoir perdu son bras, juste étonné de n'avoir perdu que ça. Il avait fallu une succession de miracles pour qu'ils soient là où ils étaient. Bien sûr, Chirrut appellerait ça la Force. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Baze se demande s'il a raison. Mais est-il prêt à croire à nouveau ?

Cassian hait par dessus tout les cuves de bacta. Certes, son genou ne lui fait pas mal pour l'instant et il peut bouger sans souffrir, même s'il doit toujours prendre garde à sa poitrine. Cependant, Cassian a toujours trouvé ses cuves oppressantes. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir et il ne veut penser ni au passé, ni au présent, ni au futur. Il s'est tellement préparé à mourir sur Scarif qu'il n'arrive pas à imaginer un avenir. La seule idée de redevenir l'homme qu'il a été, l'espion solitaire et implacable, le frigorifie. Il ne tiendra pas six mois avant d'être abattu à cause d'un manque d'attention ou de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Seule sa dévotion pour la cause l'en a empêché jusqu'ici. Tout son avenir se joue autour d'une seule question. Rogue One a-t-elle un avenir en tant qu'équipe ? Il faut déjà que les autres le veulent. Il faut surtout un accord venu d'en haut. Cassian se force à arrêter d'y penser. Il ne veut pas réfléchir à l'avenir car, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il se prend à le rêver. Il ouvre les yeux. A travers l'épaisseur du bain de bacta et de la vitre, il distingue Jyn allongée à quelques mètres de lui, toujours inanimée. Après ça, il a du mal à les refermer.

Quand ils sortent des cuves, les trois hommes sont si fatigués qu'ils s'endorment à peine installés sur leurs lits.

Au réveil, ils se sentent frais et alertes comme jamais, malgré leurs blessures. C'est leur première nuit complète depuis longtemps après tout. On a rapproché leurs lits, pour faciliter les soins ou pour leur rendre les prochaines journées plus supportable. La première pensée des trois hommes est pour Jyn et Bodhi. La première est toujours inconsciente, le second a été sorti de la cuve et repose dans un lit en face de celui de Baze.

-Il s'est réveillé un moment à l'aube, explique une infirmière tandis qu'elle refait les bandages de Cassian. Il délirait à moitié et tenait un discours incohérent. Mes collègues lui ont donné un léger sédatif pour qu'il finisse la nuit au calme. Vous voir lui fera beaucoup de bien.

C'est tout ce qu'ils espèrent mais Baze et Chirrut échangent un regard dubitatif.

-Son état mental semblait s'améliorer après l'arrivée sur Yavin, note Cassian une fois qu'ils sont seuls. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit définitif.

-Déjà rencontré des victimes de torture ?

-Je me suis déjà retrouvé devant une sonde d'interrogation impériale.

Cassian omet de préciser qu'il a également été une fois ou deux celui qui tenait l'instrument de torture. Les choses qu'il a faites pour la Résistance...

-J'ai vu des choses aussi, en tant que mercenaire et qu'assassin, reconnaît Baze sans complexe. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans l'état de Bodhi.

-J'en parlerais au docteur Nankusa pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, mais je me fais peu d'illusions. L'Alliance a toujours manqué de personnel médical et plus particulièrement dans le domaine psychiatrique.

-Jyn sait quelque chose je pense. Je l'ai vu quelques fois fixer Bodhi d'une drôle de manière. Chirrut le pense aussi. Il a dit qu'il sentait de la culpabilité en elle quand elle regardait Bodhi. De la colère et de la répugnance aussi.

Cassian se sermonne mentalement. Il fait un piètre espion s'il n'as pas vu ça, peut importe l'effet que lui fait Jyn. Il faut espérer que Baze et Chirrut aient raison. Bodhi est le seul témoin survivant de son propre supplice. Le questionner à ce sujet pourrait l'en libérer comme empirer la situation. Cassian n'est pas prêt à prendre de risque.

-On l'aidera, finit-il par conclure. On les aidera, quoi qu'il advienne.

Leurs regards se tournent vers Chirrut. Allongé dans son lit, immobile, il est presque impossible de dire s'il dort ou s'il médite. Seules les rides de tension sur son front trahissent son inquiétude. Le cœur de Baze se serre de le voir ainsi sans pouvoir le toucher pour l'assurer de son amour.

-Il s'en sortira, dit Cassian en tâchant maladroitement de rassurer cet homme qui a le double de son âge. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Des fois, j'aimerais qu'il le soit. Ce vieux fou finira pas se faire tuer à force de refuser de faire profil bas.

L'inquiétude et l'affection sont presque palpables dans sa voix. Cassian comprend ce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir pendant leur chasse frénétique des plans de l'Etoile Noire. Ces deux-là ne sont pas frères d'armes, ou du moins pas seulement. Il y a une histoire là derrière que Baze ne dit pas. Pourtant, en parler pourrait le détourner provisoirement de ses angoisses. L'indiscrétion est fort heureusement fermement ancrée dans tout l'être de Cassian.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Le vieux guerrier hésite à répondre. Il aime à garder son intimité mais Cassian est leur frère d'are et leur as sauvé la vie. Un autre les aurait abandonné sur Jedha. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme expose tellement son cœur à vif dans chacun de ses regards vers Jyn que Baze peut bien faire de même un instant.

-Dix huit ans, à quelques mois près.

-Depuis l'occupation de Jedha ?, calcule Cassian.

-Et la chute du temple. Les Gardiens font vœux de célibat. L'empire nous aura au moins permis de nous libérer de ce carcan inutile. Comme si Chirrut ne pouvait pas être le meilleur des Gardiens parce qu'il était en couple. Mais il voulait respecter ces règles et je l'ai attendu. Je n'ai jamais fait que ça. Quarante ans à supporter ses frasques et son impétuosité.

-Mes condoléances, s'amuse Cassian.

-Attends qu'il mette la main sur une canne ou sur une prothèse, le menace Baze du doigt, et je te garantis que tu devras lui courir après toi aussi. Je baisse ma garde pendant cinq minutes et regarde où j'en suit.

Ils restent à nouveau silencieux, ramenés à la dure réalité et reportent leur attention sur le déjeuner qu'on leur a apporté un peu plus tôt. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a faim, mais ils ont hâte d'avoir repris assez de force pour bouger.

Chirrut est le seul à ne pas manger. Il cherche désespérément à retrouver son équilibre mental. Le silence persistant où il se trouve l'angoisse. Il se souvient des premiers temps de sa cécité, juste après l'empire. La voix de Baze l'a aidé autant que la Force lui a donné un centre sur lequel se focaliser. Cette fois, il n'a plus que leur présence lointaine. Ce ne devrait pas être si dur. Si au moins il pouvait être certain de l'état de santé de Baze, de celui de tous ses camarades, il irait mieux. Il se concentre sur leur présence à tous. Cela l'aide à méditer et un sourire finit par naître au coin de ses lèvres.

Ce sourire rassure Baze qui mange avec plus d'entrain. Il est sur le point de finir quand le docteur Nankusa revient dans la pièce. Dans ses mains elle tient un datapad qu'elle étudie attentivement avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Vos blessures évoluent de manière très satisfaisante, particulièrement pour vous, finit-elle par dire en s'approchant de Baze allongé entre les deux autres. Laissez-moi voir ça en détail.

Elle le fait s'asseoir et l'ausculte en détail avant de hocher la tête, satisfaite.

-L'évolution est très satisfaisante. Il n'y a pas d'infection au niveau du bras et vos autres blessures se résorbent progressivement. En principe, vous en avez fini avec les bains de bacta mais il est encore trop tôt pour enlever ces bandages sur votre visage. Par ailleurs nous avons remarqué un léger percement de votre tympan gauche. Le bacta l'a en partie résorbé mais on vous as programmé une intervention tout à l'heure pour finir de corriger le problème. Levez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Se tenir sur ses pieds pour la première fois après tout ce temps est un soulagement. Même si ses jambes sont légèrement flageolantes, Baze refuse de s'aider de la main du docteur. Il sourit avec triomphe lorsqu'il se tient enfin droit et stable sur ses pieds. Il est même près à ignorer la douleur dans sa jambe. Nankusa lui sourit en retour.

-On dirait que je me suis trouvée un assistant.

La phrase ne fait aucun sens jusqu'à ce que la twi'lek le pousse doucement vers le lit de Chirrut.

Perdu dans l'obscurité et le silence, Chirrut reconnaît immédiatement la main calleuse de Baze lorsqu'elle se pose sur son épaule. Il reconnaît également les mains qui le saisissent doucement par les poignets après avoir ôté ses couvertures. Vu leur fraîcheur, ce sont celles de la docteur twi'lek. La main de Baze descend sur son épaule pour le pousser en position assise tandis que la twi'lek tire. Il est agréable de ne plus appuyer sur ses blessures dans le dos. Ils l'aident ensuite à passer sa jambe valide sur le côté du lit. La médecin pose ses doigts au-dessus de son autre genou mais hésite à descendre.

-Je suis au courant pour ma jambe amputée, la rassure Chirrut en articulant le plus possible les mots qu'il n'entends pas. Mon dos est plein de brûlures, je sens une ? Deux ? Côtes cassées et bien sûr, il y a ce souci d'audition. Je me trompe ?

La main de Baze se crispe avec colère sur l'épaule de Chirrut. Il a temporairement oublié l'état de son dos mais le moine ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Chirrut sait que la colère de Baze est dirigée contre lui-même.

-Remercions la Force d'être en vie l'admoneste-il. Ne nous laissons pas abattre par ce que nous avons perdu. A ce propos, aurait-tu oublié un bras ou une main sur le champ de bataille.

Baze le réprimande d'une tape sur l'avant bras cette fois, toujours avec la même main, ce qui confirme ses soupçons. La main se fige ensuite sur son bras et l'étreint avec force. Leurs épaules se touchent désormais. Chirrut peut sentir sa gravité et son angoisse. Il refuse d'angoisser. Il ne fait qu'un avec la Force.

Quand il sent le cœur de Baze exploser de joie et que son compagnon l'enlace sans se soucier de leurs blessures ou des gens à proximité, Chirrut éclate de rire. Il entendra, peut être peu, peut être mal, mais il entendra. Il va pouvoir continuer à lutter contre l'Empire. La Force a encore un dessein pour lui et Baze et il pressent qu'il va être glorieux. Ses mains tâtonnent pour trouver le visage de Baze. Il note les pansements au passage et les ignore pour l'embrasser avec véhémence.

Sa stupéfaction rend le baiser meilleur encore. Chirrut voudrait le faire durer une éternité.

Baze serait bien incapable d'arrêter Chirrut. Il est trop occupé à lui rendre son étreinte et à remercier la Force et le sort. Il finit par le lâcher mais seulement pour l'aider à s'allonger à nouveau pour qu'on l'emmène vers l'opération qui sauvera une partie de son audition. Il ne le lâche que pour faire de même.

Cassian reste seul. Son genou et ses côtes ne permettent pas de l'autoriser à se lever pour le moment, a décidé le docteur Nankusa. Il lui faut encore au moins deux bains de bacta pour consolider suffisamment ses os et une opération pour lui insérer une prothèse dans le genou afin qu'il puisse remarcher. Les heures passent après le départ de Baze et Chirrut et Cassian en vient à ne plus supporter l'endroit. Il a dormi une heure ou deux puis a commencé à s'ennuyer. Finalement, il commence à harceler les infirmiers qui passent à sa porter pour exiger qu'on lui apporte des nouvelles de K2 et pour essayer d'obtenir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Ils ont de plus en plus de mal à refuser de lui répondre. Peu à peu, ils se mettent à l'éviter et à passer le plus loin possible de lui. Cassian sent une tension chez eux et remarque facilement la façon qu'ils ont de regarder vers la porte, comme s'ils attendaient une mauvaise nouvelle d'une minute à l'autre. Déjà il peut sentir les nuages s'amonceler au-dessus de l'Alliance. Quelque chose a mal tourné après la bataille de Scarif. L'angoisse est omniprésente et augmente d'heure en heure. S'il n'y avait pas son genou, Cassian se forcerait un passage hors de l'infirmerie.

Un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir et la râle à l'autre bout de la pièce le détourne de ses pensées. Des infirmiers se précipitent et Cassian se soulève le plus possible, sans souci aucun pour ses côtes.

Jyn ouvre les yeux et croise son regard. Elle ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie, physiquement du moins, même à l'époque où elle vivait avec Shaw. Sa tête la fait tellement souffrir qu'elle a l'impression de voir des éclairs rouges à la périphérie de sa vision dès qu'elle bouge la tête. Elle fixe donc le regard en face de son lit, pour éviter la lumière des plafonniers et le soulagement l'envahit. Cassian est vivant. Il la regarde comme sur la plage de Scarif, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire au miracle de sa présence. Elle est sûre que son regard transmet la même chose. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont en vie. Il lui faut le toucher pour s'en assurer. Elle a tant de choses à lui dire, à lui demander... Quelqu'un à côté d'elle déclare joyeusement et beaucoup trop fort que c'est fantastique qu'elle soit réveillée et qu'elle a été inconsciente cinq jours. Aussitôt, elle oublie Cassian.

-Les plans ?, coasse-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Cassian, qu'elle n'a pas cessé de fixer, se font plus tendre encore. Il s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose mais un infirmier le coupe d'une voix bien trop sonore au goût de Jyn.

-Cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Il faut que...

Elle l'interrompt et saisit sa main au moment où il se penche pour l'ausculter.

-Tu ne feras absolument rien avant que je ne sache où sont les plans et où l'Alliance en est du décodage.

Elle croise à nouveau le regard de Cassian et y voit un reflet de sa propre inquiétude.

-Je prends la suite.

Mon Mothma se tient à l'entrée de la pièce, la mine austère et la visage fermé. Elle est suivi de près par le docteur Nankusa qui ne cache pas sa colère.

-Ce sont mes patients, proteste-t-elle. Ils doivent guérir avant de...

-Ils finiront par le savoir. Je préfère qu'ils l'apprennent maintenant qu'à cause de la négligence de quelqu'un.

Elle se tourne vers Cassian et Jyn, s'assurant que leur état leur permettra de tenir le coup face à ce qu'elle a à leur apprendre.

-Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de l'annoncer... Le vaisseau qui transportait les plans a disparu il y a trois jours. On sait qu'ils étaient poursuivis par le vaisseau de Dark Vador. On a d'abord espéré qu'ils se soient cachés et qu'ils fassent profil bas le temps de nous rejoindre mais la princesse Leia Organa était à bord et nous sommes sans nouvelle d'Alderande depuis vingt quatre heures. Impossible de joindre qui que ce soit sur toute la surface de la planète.

La nouvelle les laisse anéantis. Ils ne réalisent même pas le départ de Mon Mothma. Combien de milliards de personnes sur Alderande ? Combien de familles anéanties ? Jyn se roule en boule dans son lit sans se soucier de son épaule démise ou de son pied bandé. Elle aurait voulu être morte. Comment pouvait-elle être en vie alors que l'arme de son père a tué des millions d'enfants ? Elle voudrait que l'infirmerie disparaisse avec son bruit et sa lumière insupportables. On la laisse à sa douleur, heureusement. Elle n'est pas prête à supporter la colère ou la compassion des rebelles.

Cassian est resté figé depuis l'annonce de Mon Mothma. Il ne sort de sa torpeur que pour expliquer la situation de Baze et Chirrut quand ils se réveillent après leur opération. Baze doit presque crier pour répéter les mots de Cassian afin que Chirrut les entende. Chaque son lui semble parvenir de très loin mais il ne se plaint pas. Chaque mot de Cassian et Baze fait tressaillir Jyn qui se recroqueville sous sa couverture. Après ça, ils restent tous silencieux à l'exception de Chirrut qui répète en boucles « Je ne fait qu'un avec la Force, la Force ne fait qu'une avec moi » d'une voix brisée. Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, ne rien entendre.

-Est-ce cela que tu as ressenti ?, murmure-t-il à Baze assit à ses côtés. Le jour où tu as perdu la foi ?

Baze ne sait quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que voir son compagnon passe par les mêmes tourments intérieurs qu'il a vêtu soit si douloureux. Il ne peut que lui offrir le réconfort de sa main sur son bras. Chirrut le laisse faire un moment puis le repousse doucement.

-Il y en a d'autres qui ont aussi besoin de réconfort mon ami. Ne les abandonne pas.

Cassian et Jyn ont les yeux grands ouverts sur un monde terrifiant. Baze a déjà vécu ça. Il se penche sur la forme recroquevillée de Jyn.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les sauver petite sœur, mais nous pouvons les venger.

Jyn s'accroche désespérément à son bras et à sa tunique et éclate en sanglots silencieux. Baze la laisse faire, mal à l'aise. Il essaie de se rappeler les mots de réconfort qu'il offrait aux novices au temple, mais c'était il y a trop longtemps et il est un homme trop différent.

-Ma mère avait la foi, se souvient Jyn après avoir épuisé ses larmes. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose à son propos. J'étais encore petite quand l'homme en blanc l'a tué. Elle croyait en la Force et m'a offert son cristal juste avant sa mort. C'est tout ce qui me reste d' disait toujours d'avoir confiance en la Force. J'aimerais y croire.

-Moi aussi petite sœur. Moi aussi.

-Comment as-tu perdu la foi ?

-Le jour où Chirrut a perdu la vue. Si la Force existait, elle n'aurait pas permis que l'Empire détruise son temple et que le meilleur de notre ordre subisse ce que l'Empire lui a fait.

Il refuse d'en dire plus et Jyn se contente de hocher la tête.

-Tu étais le meilleur de l'ordre, le contredit doucement Chirrut.

Il n'insiste pas et Baze lui en est reconnaissant. Sentant Jyn plus calme, il saisit ses doigts et les détache de sa tunique. Il jette un coup d'œil furtif à Cassian. L'homme tremble et est baigné de sueur froide mais ne prendrait sans doute pas bien un geste de la part de Baze. Il s'approche plutôt d'un infirmier et exige le rapprochement des lits de Cassian et Jyn. L'homme lève les yeux au ciel devant ce nouveau changement qu'on leur demande et s'exécute. S'il murmure que Rogue One est l'équipe la plus co-dépendante qu'il ait jamais vu, c'est trop bas pour être entendu. Les deux lits sont collés l'un à l'autre comme ceux de Baze et Chirrut le sont désormais. Les deux jeunes gens se serrent désespérément pour se réconforter. Satisfait, Baze retourne à sa place près de Chirrut.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, douloureux, lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent brutalement. Deux hommes, une femme et un wookie entrent, suivis d'une bande de médecins.

-Finissons-en au plus vite, déclare la jeune femme d'une voix décidée. J'ai autre chose à faire que de subir des examens médicaux.

-Princesse Leia, après ce que vous avez subi...

-J'ai survécu jusqu'ici. Je ne me laisserais pas enfermer ici alors qu'on décode les plans.

A ces mots de la princesse, les quatre membres de Rogue One se redressent. Leurs regards se fixent sur la princesse, avide. Seul Chirrut regarde ailleurs, captivé par un de ses compagnons. La princesse finit par remarquer ces regards et disperse avec agacement les médecins qui l'entourent. Lorsqu'elle voit Jyn, ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle s'approche à grands pas.

-Vous êtes Jyn Erso ? La fille de Galen Erso ?

Jyn répond par l'affirmative de la tête avant de la baisser, honteuse. La femme qui se tient devant elle a tout perdu à cause de sa famille. Jyn cherche ses mots mais est prise par surprise quand Leia s'empare de sa main et la presse.

-Merci. Ces chiens de Vador et Tarkin m'ont peut être empêché de ramener les plans de l'Etoile de la Mort assez tôt pour empêcher qu'elle ne soit utilisée une troisième fois mais c'est grâce à vous qu'Alderande sera vengée.

-C'est ce que mon père aurait voulu, tente d'expliquer Jyn, la gorge serrée, avant d'être coupée par l'émotion.

La princesse lui serre la main une dernière fois et se laisse entraîner par les médecins dans une autre pièce. Elle semble soudain minuscule et fragile.

Un infirmier se dévoue pour expliquer à Rogue One comment les plans sont arrivés et à la base. La joie et l'horreur se disputent la première place dans leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils comprennent que l'Étoile de la Mort arrive et qu'une course contre la montre s'est engagée. L'Alliance a perdu trop de forces dans la bataille de Scarif. Il est impossible d'évacuer, tout ce jouera ici. L'infirmier finit tout juste son explication quand la princesse et son escorte ressortent. Ils portent quelques pansements de bacta mais semblent pour le reste en parfaite santé. Les yeux de la princesse sont rougis mais tout le monde fait semblant de l'ignorer.

-Pouvons-nous aider votre altesse ?, demande Cassian.

-Remettez-vous d'abord. On m'a raconté l'exploit que vous avez accompli. Si nous trouvons la faille à temps, vous aurez contribué à sauver des milliers de planètes. Vous en avez assez fait.

La louange les gène plus qu'autre chose. S'il y a une chose sur laquelle ils sont tous d'accord, c'est qu'ils ont fait ce qui devait être fait. Ils remercient maladroitement la princesse et la regardent partir avec ses compagnons.

L'équipe médicale se disperse, les docteurs criant des ordres. Il va y avoir une bataille aérienne, il faut libérer de la place pour les inévitables blessés. Les cinq membres de Rogue One sont désormais encombrants et sont déplacés dans une réserve transformée en chambre pour l'occasion. La pièce est petite, mal éclairée et encombrée mais c'est la première fois qu'ils ont un peu d'intimité depuis leur arrivée et ils ne se plaignent pas, au contraire. Une fois laissés seuls, Jyn soupire en regardant la porte avec envie.

-Si seulement on pouvait en faire partie...

-Je suis d'accord, soupire Cassian. Mais pour l'heure ils ont besoin d'analystes et de pilotes, pas de ce que nous sommes. Nous aurons notre chance plus tard, s'ils l'abattent.

-Je ne pensais même pas avoir droit à une nouvelle chance, confesse Jyn. Mais l'avoir obtenu et ne pouvoir rien faire est insoutenable.

-Pareil. Je pensais payer de ma vie pour ce que j'ai fait, pas me retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital incapable d'agir.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? S'ils détruisent l'Étoile de la Mort ?

Personne ne réponds. Tous réfléchissent à cet avenir qu'ils n'ont jamais envisagé. Secrètement, ils veulent tous la même chose, mais aucun d'entre eux n'ose le dire le premier, de peur que les autres pensent différemment. Jyn se lance la première. Après tout elle n'a plus rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner.

-Je ne peux... Je ne veux pas redevenir ce que j'ai été. J'ai fini de me cacher de la réalité. Je veux participer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Moi aussi, approuve Chirrut, je crois que je vais rester. Il y a des gens... intéressants ici.

Son sourire est radieux et son excitation palpable. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Baze le soupçonne de quelque chose.

-Je reste aussi, déclare-t-il en jetant à son compagnon des coups d'œil inquisiteurs. L'Empire doit payer et je suis prêt à aider pour ça.

Cassian n'aurait pas dû être si soulagé en apprenant qu'ils restaient, mais il n'était.

-Il faut voir ce qu'en disent Bodhi et R2. Personnellement, l'idée de continuer à faire partie de Rogue One me plaît. Malgré les circonstance... on peut faire une bonne équipe.

Ils ont tous conscience des obstacles qu'ils rencontreront pour obtenir satisfaction. Il n'est pas dit qu'ils se remettrons suffisamment de leurs blessures. On peut leur refuser la pose d'une prothèse pour leurs membres perdus. L'Alliance peut ne pas avoir les ressources pour le leur offrir. Il peut ne pas y avoir de vaisseau à leur donner. Elle peut juger chaque membre ou la totalité du groupe trop instable pour leur confier des responsabilités. Ils peuvent tout simplement mourir dans quelques heures, pulvérisés par l'Étoile de la Mort.

-Je parlerais à l'état-major, déclare Cassian malgré tout. Il y aura peut-être des concession à faire. Draven ne voudra pas me lâcher si facilement. Je suis un de ses meilleurs éléments et il y a deux voire trois opérations en cours qui pourraient être compromises si mon visage devenait public.

-Fais ce que tu dois, réponds Jyn. Je me suis maintenu le plus à l'écart possible de la rébellion et de l'empire mais j'ai quand même des contacts que je peux offrir à l'Alliance. Des contrebandiers, des officiers impériaux peu scrupuleux... J'ai même mes entrées auprès d'un moff sous une de mes identités.

-J'ai des contacts dans la pègre, ajoute Baze. Certains sont prêts à vendre leurs connaissances sur l'empire et ses opérations secrètes contre un bon prix.

-Même Bodhi doit avoir des connaissances à faire peser sur la balance, ajoute Jyn avant de froncer les sourcils. Je sais que nous avons assez d'informations à mettre sur la table pour négocier, mais j'ai peur pou r son état mental.

Tous se tournent vers Bodhi, l'excitation du moment oubliée. Il est toujours inanimé mais il a reprit des couleurs.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a subi. Cela te perturbe.

L'affirmation de Chirrut donne la nausée à Jyn. Elle hésite puis commence à raconter.

-J'ai grandi auprès de Saw. C'était un homme dur qui a fait de moi une femme dure. Il pensait qu'on ne peut battre l'Empire qu'en lui rendant sa violence au centuple. J'ai longtemps été d'accord avec lui. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Comment aurait-il voulu répondre à l'Étoile de la Mort ? Toujours est-il qu'au fil des années il s'est allié à toute sorte d'individus peu recommandables. Le Bor Gullet en était un. Je n'ai jamais trop su ce que c'était mais je l'ai vu faire une fois et j'ai vu ses victimes. Il viole leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu leur moindre souvenir et il ne laisse derrière lui que des esprits fragmentés. Sa disparition est la seule bonne chose à tirer de la perte de Jedha. Bodhi a eu de la chance d'en sortir avec une partie de son esprit encore intact.

-Nous avons rencontré Saw une fois. Il cherchait à engager des jedhans pour travailler avec ses partisans. Il voulait Baze et était prêt à prendre avec un moine infirme. C'était le genre d'homme à trouver une utilité dans tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Un homme fort déplaisant.

-Oui. M'abandonner est le seul présent qu'il m'ait jamais fait. J'imagine qu'il m'aura fallu jusqu'à maintenant pour le réaliser. Mais j'étais enfant, j'avais vu ma mère mourir et mon père disparaître. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi et j'étais prête à devenir comme lui. Son abandon m'a presque détruite.

Sa gorge est toute sèche d'avoir ainsi parlé de son passé. Elle se sent mise à nue. Elle n'a jamais envisagé de partager tout ceci. Ses compagnons comprennent son émotion et détournent les yeux pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Chirrut se met à méditer en murmurant doucement. Baze se lève et quitte la pièce en boitillant, profitant de sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée. Cassian, touché par les aveux de Jyn prend la parole à son tour.

-Je n'ai jamais connu que la guerre. Mes premiers souvenirs sont ceux d'une manifestation contre la République. Je me souviens de mon père me portant sur les épaules et des tirs de représailles des soldats. J'avais six ans la première fois que je me suis servi d'une arme. Je ne connais rien d'autre que la guerre et la guérilla. La guerre et l'Empire ont fait de nous qui nous sommes que ce soit de notre plein gré ou à notre insu.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Jyn aurait pris ce discours pour une insulte ou une remontrance. Maintenant elle voit que c'est une confession ou un regret. Elle sourit doucement à Cassian. Leurs lits sont assez près pour qu'elle passe avec un minimum de difficultés et de douleur de l'un à l'autre. Elle se serre contre Cassian, prenant garde à ses blessures. Il écarte un bras pour l'aider à se pelotonner contre lui.

Ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Ils savent juste qu'ils se sentent mieux ainsi. Quand au reste, d'un accord tacite ils sont près à attendre leur sortie de l'infirmerie pour en parler. Ils veulent avoir la temps. La pression de l'Étoile de la Mort au-dessus de leurs têtes ne leur fera pas commettre l'erreur d'aller trop vite. Se tenir, se sourire leur suffit pour l'heure. L'un contre l'autre, bercés par le mantra de Chirrut, ils s'endorment.

Le moine sourit en les sentant si calmes. Il n'a pas entendu la moitié de leur conversation. L'amélioration de son audition est encore trop insignifiante. Il se languit soudain de sa jeunesse insouciante. Voilà un mot dont ces jeunes gens ignorent la signification. Il se sent vieux tout à coup et pas seulement parce que ses os lui rappellent son âge. Non, c'est la perte de Jedha, de ses habitants, de ses traditions qui le fait se sentir si fatigué. Mais sa jeunesse, Jedha, les traits du visage de Baze, tout cela est le passé et il refuse de s'y attarder. Il préfère penser au futur radieux qu'il a sentit dans un jeune homme encore insouciant. Celui-là marchera en plein ciel et dans la Force. Chirrut a toujours gardé confiance en la Force mais jamais il ne s'en est senti plus proche qu'en présence de ce garçon. Il sent un nouvel espoir grandir pour toute la galaxie. Cette pensée l'apaise. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'endort à son tour.

-Incroyable. Vous risquez votre vie pour des Humains et ils se contentent de dormir pendant que vous passez à deux doigts de la casse. Rappelez-moi de vous laisser mourir la prochaine fois.

La voix geignarde et métallique de K2-SO réveille les trois blessés. Ils se redressent pour observer Baze et un mécanicien déposer le droïde dépourvu de ses bras et jambes sur une étagère. Le mécanicien essaie de s'éclipser discrètement mais Baze le saisit fermement par l'épaule.

-L'équipe médicale qui nous as secouru as dis aux mécaniciens de la base d'aller chercher K2 dans leur navette. Ces imbéciles l'ont fait mais l'ont trouvé éteint. Ils ont estimé que la meilleure chose à faire était de le balancer directement dans un coin pour en récupérer les composants plus tard.

Le sang de Cassian se fige dans ses veines. Il se redresse totalement et crie, sans se soucier de la douleur dans sa poitrine.

-Quoi ?

-Que vouliez-vous qu'on fasse ?, se justifie le mécanicien. Regardez-le, c'est une épave. Ses banques de données ont été touchées, il ne peut plus bien fonctionner. On ne peut se permettre...

-Quoi ? De sauver le droïde responsable de la transmission des plans de l'Étoilé de la Mort à la princesse Organa ? Ou de sauver un membre éminent des services secrets de l'Alliance ? C'est certain, l'Alliance ne peut pas se le permettre.

L'ironie glaciale de Jyn terrifie l'homme qui balbutie des excuses au moment même où K2 s'exprime.

-Nous ne savions pas que...

-J'ai fais ça ?

Profitant du silence stupéfait, le technicien recommence à se justifier.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il y a avait du dégât dans ses données. Et ce n'est pas comme si on croulait sous les pièces de droïde impérial.

-Je peux le tuer Cassian ?

-Je suis à deux doigts de dire oui, grince ce dernier. Sortez avant que je ne change d'avis. Et priez pour ne pas vous retrouver sur la même planète que K2 le jour où il retrouvera des bras.

-Jyn m'a donné une arme, précise fièrement le droïde.

Le technicien ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Dès que Baze l'a lâché, il se précipite hors de la chambre. Pour laisser à Cassian le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il reprends ses explications.

-Il fallait que je sortes. Avec l'alerte générale qui les occupe, les infirmiers n'ont pas réussi à m'en empêcher. J'en ai d'abord interrogé quelques uns. Je les crois quand ils disent qu'ils vous ont obéi et qu'ils sont allés demander partout où était K2. Les techniciens leur ont dit qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Cassian lâche une bordée de jurons dans trois langues différentes. La main de Jyn sur son bras le calme, même s'il lit dans ses yeux la même colère froide.

-K2 ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Jyn m'a donné une arme, répond K2 en commençant par ce qui lui semble le plus important. On m'a tiré dessus.

-Où ? Sur quelle planète.

-Corellia.

Corellia, c'est une mission qui date de six mois. Le cœur de Cassian se serre mais il doit continuer.

-Comment est-tu sorti de la tour ?

-La tour ?

Ils se relayent tous pour lui raconter la mission. K2 se souvient de détails mais confond l'ordre des événements. A un moment de la conversation, il oublie ce qui s'est dit au début de celle-ci. Ce qu'il a retenu des faits est parfois étrange. Il se rappelle à la perfection les insultes échangées avec Jyn ou le taux de survie de Cassian à chaque moment clé de la mission. Par contre, il a oublié presque tout ce qui concerne sa propre participation.

-C'est injuste, finit-il par geindre. Pourquoi les droïdes sont toujours les plus blessés dans une mission ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?, proteste Jyn. Au concours des gueules et des corps cassés on arrive tous grands garants.

-Nous te réparerons Kay, ajoute Cassian pour le calmer. Cela prendre du temps c'est sûr. Il va falloir te trouver un autre corps et transférer tes données en espérant ne pas toucher à ta personnalité lors du transfert. Ce sera compliqué étant donné que je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que j'ai fait au moment de la coder.

-Comment ça ?

-Son code de reprogrammation est absolument répugnant, explique K2.

-A ma décharge, j'avais perdu deux litres de sang, tu m'avais tiré dessus presque à bout portant, j'étais assommé par le cocktail de médicaments que je m'étais injecté pour supporter la douleur et il y avait deux tonnes de pierres qui risquaient de nous tomber dessus à tout instant. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

-Dark Vador allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre pour t'interroger, tu devais quitter la planète avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Non, ça c'était la mission suivante.

-Une époque intéressante, s'amuse Chirrut.

-La compagnie était moins nombreuse et plus agréable, rétorque K2.

-Kay ! Ça suffit. Oui, il y a eu des moments particuliers. Mais j'imagine que chacun ici a vécu plus que sa part d'anicroches avec l'empire.

-Et bien, pouffe Chirrut, il y a eu cette fois...

-Non, proteste Baze. Pas celle-là. On n'en parle plus.

Chirrut lève les bras au ciel d'un air dramatique et ricane.

-Tant que je peux encore raconter l'histoire avec maître Jyn et le padawan Kenobi dans les grottes de cristaux de kyber, j'imagine que je peux faire une croix sur l'épique récit de Baze Malbus et du percepteur impérial dans les égouts de Jedha.

Tous ouvrent la bouche pour réclamer des précisions pour le plus grand bonheur de Chirrut quand une alarme sonne au loin. Le son leur parvient étouffé, mais le message est clair. L'Étoile de la Mort arrive.

Ils ont perdu toute envie de plaisanter. Dix minutes passent avant que l'alarme n'arrête de sonner en continu. Les pilotes de la Rébellion doivent s'être envolés pour livrer bataille. Jyn est livide. Ce son trop fort, tout comme les voix sonores de ses camarades, vrillent sa tête et lui donnent une épouvantable migraine. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle parvient à l'ignorer. La terreur est de toute façon plus forte que sa douleur.

Ils sont pris au piège. Impossible de fuir, et ils ne l'auraient pas voulu. Ils ont fui deux fois l'Étoile de la Mort, laissant derrière eux mort et dévastation. Cette fois-ci, ils mourront avec les autres s'ils ne peuvent se battre. Il leur est dur pourtant de se tenir là, blessés et désarmés alors que d'autres se battent. C'est leur combat et ils sont impuissants.

A chaque seconde, ils se demandent pourquoi ils sont encore en vie. Ils attendent de sentir la terre trembler et se fragmenter. Bientôt, ils ne seront peut être que des débris dans l'espace. De la poussière d'étoile.

-Je suis contente qu'il dorme encore, murmure Jyn en regardant Bodhi. Je préférerai ne pas m'être réveillée.

-Non, je préfère cette façon de mourir, soupire Chirrut en serrant la main de Baze. Mieux vaut être entouré des siens et pouvoir leur parler que de partir seul entouré d'une odeur de cendre et de métal.

Baze jure. Sa main le démange d'envie de tenir une arme. Cassian revoit mentalement le mur de débris menacer de les engloutir et prie pour que la mort soit instantanée. Il ne veut pas voir l'agonie de ses camarades.

Comme pour accentuer à dessein leur angoisse, une voix se fait entendre partout dans la base à travers les hauts parleurs : « Cinq minutes avant que l'Étoile de la Mort soit à portée de tir. Que la Force soit avec nous et avec nos pilotes. »

Cinq minutes d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Chaque minute est interminable et trop courte en même temps. Ils les passent dans un silence tendu, le souffle court et la gorge sèche. Ils comptent chaque seconde et quand le temps est presque écoulé, la voix de Chirrut s'élève, sereine.

-Je fais corps avec la Force. La Force est avec moi.

Hésitante d'abord puis ferme, la voix de Jyn se joint à la sienne, puis c'est le tour de celle de Cassian, rauque mais douce. Enfin, Baze soupire et joint sa voix aux leurs en parfaite harmonie.

-Je fais corps avec la Force. La Force est avec moi.

Le délai est écoulé et le temps continue de défiler. Ils ne cèdent pas à l'espoir, ils continuent de prier. Peut-être ont-ils gagné. Peut-être l'Étoile de la Mort prend-elle son temps pour les torturer davantage avant de les tuer.

-Je fais corps avec la Force. La Force est avec moi.

Ce n'est que quand le haut parleur s'allume à nouveau et que Leia Organa hurle « Ils l'ont fait ! Luke Skywalker l'a détruite ! » et qu'une explosion de joie retentit dans toute l'infirmerie qu'ils se taisent. Ils sont d'abord hébétés, puis sereins. Ils ont vécu pour voir leur tâche accomplie.

Jyn relève la tête et éclate de rire. Ce son la surprend elle-même. Elle n'a pas ri sincèrement depuis son enfance. Cassian rit et pleure en même temps. Jyn se redresse et l'embrasse doucement.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je suis heureuse d'être en vie. Je suis heureuse de l'être avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas me poser davantage de questions.

Il lui rend son baiser puis éclate de rire. K2, qui est resté jusqu'ici étrangement silencieux, choisit ce moment-là pour se rallumer.

-Si j'en crois les démonstrations excessives, j'imagine que nous avons tous survécu ?

-Tu n'avais pas réalisé ?

-J'ai préféré m'éteindre. Quitte à mourir, je préfère ne pas m'en rendre compte.

De son côté, Baze murmure un remerciement envers la Force. Chirrut hoquette de stupéfaction et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

-J'ai toujours su que tu nous reviendrais.

Baze grommelle pour la forme. Il lui expliqueras plus tard que croire à nouveau ne change rien, qu'il aura toujours ses doutes et ses rancœurs envers la Force, qu'il ne redeviendras pas non plus le jeune moine de jadis. Chirrut le sait déjà d'ailleurs.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Leur infirmier zabrak entre, les joues vermeilles et un sourire éclatant affiché sur son visage.

-Tout le monde va bien ici ? Désolé de vous avoir un peu abandonné ces dernières heures. On va recevoir les pilotes survivants d'ici quelques minutes. On nous as signalé quelques grands blessés, on risque d'y passer la nuit puis on reviendra vers vous pour faire le point et vous replonger dans le bacta, s'il nous en reste. A moins qu'il y ait des problèmes à gérer dans l'immédiat ?

Tous l'assurent que leur état ne nécessitent pas d'attention urgente. Soulagé, le zabrak se précipite pour aider à recevoir les premiers blessés. Il laisse la porte ouverte et Rogue One contemple l'arrivée des pilotes, écorchés, brûlés, mais débordants d'enthousiasme. Ils semblent trouver plus important de décrire aux infirmiers leur expérience de la bataille que la gravité de leurs blessures. L'arrivée de Luke Skywalker, envoyé de force se faire examiner par la princesse Leia, est saluée par des applaudissements.

Bodhi se réveille en entendant des cris de joie. Son dos lui fait mal et ses mains aussi. Il ne panique pas. La joie et le désordre environnant lui disent qu'il n'est pas entre les mains de l'Empire. Ses camarades sont là près de lui, lui souriant. Il ne savait pas qu'ils en étaient capable. Il ne sait pas s'il en est capable.

-Hé Bodhi, le salue Jyn allongée contre Cassian ce qui est inattendu. On a réussi.

Bodhi éclate en sanglots. Il a réussi. Est-ce que cela suffit à racheter ses actes ?

-On l'a fait, réussit-il à balbutier. Galen serait fier.

Bodhi s'aperçoit qu'il sourit aussi à travers ses larmes et lève les mains pour essuyer celles-ci. Sa main gauche est couverte de bandages. La droite a disparu.

Bodhi hurle.

Baze et Jyn se précipitent pour le tenir mais il se débat avec une force qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas.

-Ca va aller Bodhi, essaie de le rassurer Jyn en caressant son front. On va te créer une nouvelle main, je te le garantis.

Il ne l'entends même pas.

-Je ne peux pas être un pilote si je ne peux pas piloter, lui explique-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je suis le pilote. Je suis le pilote.

Les larmes aux yeux, Jyn le tient jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un infirmier armé d'une seringue de sédatif.

Le matin du sixième jour, Rogue One se réveille avec un dixième de l'enthousiasme ressentit la veille. Bodhi est plus calme, mais amorphe. Ses yeux vont sans cesse de ses camarades à sa main. Jyn a le visage d'une femme qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit, tout comme Baze. La première n'a pas pu fermer l'œil à cause du bruit omniprésent. Le second s'est battu toute la nuit contre sa crise de foi. Cassian ne vaut guère mieux. Le futur l'obsède trop pour qu'il se réjouisse. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas changé. Il reste trop obsédé par la victoire finale pour s'attarder sur celle d'hier. La seule différence est que la survie de Rogue One est désormais également au centre de ses pensées.

L'arrivée du docteur Nankusa et de trois infirmiers les détourne heureusement de leurs sombres pensées. Le docteur se concentre sur le cas de Bodhi, le rassurant progressivement par ses murmures. L'infirmier zabrak s'occupe de Jyn.

-Il faudra un court bain de bacta pour finir de réparer votre déchirure musculaire au pied, finit-il par dire. Heureusement vous n'avez pas trop empiré la situation en vous levant hier soir. Votre épaule démise se remet bien en place. Vos migraines m'inquiètent plus. D'autres problèmes liés à la tête.

Jyn hésite. Elle n'est pas habituée à partager ses problèmes. Dans le milieu où elle a vécu il ne faut surtout pas donner l'impression d'être faible. Il lui faudra du temps avant d'être véritablement à l'aise pour se confier à des amis ou un médecin.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours trop de bruit et de lumière. Des fois j'ai l'impression que même le mouvement de mes cheveux fait trop de bruit. J'ai parfois la nausée si je bouge trop brusquement.

-Ca doit être les suites de votre traumatisme crânien. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, on ne peut rien faire contre ça, juste espérer que ça passe. Cela peut durer trois mois, un an... ou bien s'arrêter demain. J'imagine qu'on peut rajouter ça à la longue liste des problèmes que vous avez accumulé lors de votre petite virée sur Scarif. Elle commence à se faire longue. Quand je vous vois vous et l'autre groupe de héros de la base, la différence est impressionnante.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?, demande Cassian.

-La princesse Organa, Skywalker, Solo et le wookie ? A eux quatre, si on oublie les marques de torture de la princesse, ils totalisent six bosses, deux légères brûlures liées à des tirs de blaster perdus et trois jambes écorchées.

Six grognements incrédules lui répondirent.

-La force était avec eux, remarque Chirrut avec juste un peu d'agacement dans la voix.

-Et leurs droïdes ?, demande K2.

-Le protocolaire va bien. L'astromécano devra subir des réparations mais on lui pronostique un rétablissement complet.

-C'est injuste. Ils devraient au moins avoir perdu quelques bras et jambes eux aussi.

-K2 !

-Quoi ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ?

Personne n'ose lui répondre. Oui, ils notent tous qu'il y a une certaine forme d'injustice. La Force doit avoir ses favoris, mais ce n'est pas une chose à dire tout haut de peur d'avoir l'air idiot ou jaloux.

Finalement, les médecins se retirent, laissant l'équipe se reposer à nouveau. Ils auront bien droit à un dernier bain de bacta dans l'après-midi, mais ils devront ensuite finir de guérir rapidement. Les réserves médicales de Yavin IV s'épuisent, et c'est largement leur faute. Il va même être temps de commencer à parler greffes et prothèses. Avant de partir, le docteur Nankusa se penche vers Cassian pour une dernière recommandation.

-Votre ami pilote guérira physiquement, mais c'est son mental qui m'inquiète. Il a l'air de se remettre de sa torture et Jyn Erso m'a expliqué brièvement les faits. Il serait bon quand même de le faire parler de ses blessures, de la façon dont il les as subi. Cela lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à accepter ce qui lui arrive.

Cassian opine et la laisse partir. Il hésite sur la méthode à employer mais il préfère être direct. Bodhi a subit suffisamment de choses ces derniers temps pour qu'il lui laisse le choix de dire non, au moins pour commencer.

-Alors Bodhi, que c'est-il passé après notre départ ? Je suis impressionné que tu ai réussi à faire voler le vaisseau avec ces blessures.

Bodhi baisse les yeux, honteux. Il se souvient. Quelqu'un a tiré une grenade dans le vaisseau. Il a sauté dessus et l'a renvoyé puis s'est jeté à terre, le dos tourné à la grenade et les mains sur la nuque pour éviter de subir trop de dégâts liés au shrapnel. Il a senti son dos criblé d'impacts et sa main brûler sous le souffle de l'explosion. Il a pensé que c'était trop près, qu'il y aurait des dégâts dans le moteur. Il ne s'en est pas occupé, trop soucieux de trouver ses partenaires et de les sauver. Il a failli tous les tuer.

-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, finit-il par dire en fixant le sol.

Il lui faudra deux mois pour réussir à raconter cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Jyn rire dans son verre en murmurant son nom d'un air désespéré qu'il comprendra qu'il est un héros. Pour l'instant, ses compagnons n'insistent pas. Bodhi voit bien qu'ils le traitent comme quelque chose de fragile. C'est vrai, il sent que son esprit peut rompre à tout moment, mais cela lui fait du mal de se voir traiter ainsi. Il voudrait être fort comme eux qui ignorent si facilement la douleur, qui acceptent ce qu'ils ont perdu. C'est presque un soulagement pour Bodhi d'être conduit dans la cuve de bacta.

Ils y restent tous un long moment, soulagés de voir s'envoler leur souffrance après le manque de soin de la veille. Leurs blessures les ont lancé toute la nuit. Ils somnolent pendant toute la durée du traitement. Les rares fois où ils ouvrent les yeux, ils peuvent observer l'équipe médicale affairée à empaqueter le matériel.

L'Alliance rebelle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre les vaisseaux qui lui restaient après Scarif dans une seconde bataille spatiale, même pour évacuer une partie du personnel de la base. Maintenant, il est urgent de l'évacuer au cas où Tarkin ait transmis sa position au reste des troupes impériales. C'est peu probable, décrète Cassian. Tarkin était du genre à garder pour lui tous les détails d'une opération jusqu'à la fin afin d'être sûr d'en récolter tous les lauriers. Cependant, aucune précaution n'est superflue avec l'Empire.

Avant le départ se tient tout de même une cérémonie de remerciement pour les héros qui ont permis la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort. Baze et Jyn sont les seuls en état d'y aller mais refusent.

-Même si mon père a aidé à détruire cette horreur, il serrait de mauvais goût que la fille d'un de ses concepteurs se tienne à côté de la dernière des Organa.

Cassian n'est pas d'accord avec elle, mais respecte sa décision. Quand à Baze, il refuse catégoriquement d'aller à la cérémonie et refuse de s'expliquer. Les autres comprennent bien que la raison a à voir avec sa crise de foi et l'état de santé de Chirrut. Les dirigeants de l'Alliance n'insistent pas. Ils ont quatre héros à exhiber, rayonnants de jeunesse et de bonne santé.

Dès la fin de la cérémonie, c'est la débandade. Des dizaines de vaisseaux de toute taille décollent. Rogue One est plus jeté que conduit dans un vaisseau médical et conduits dans la nouvelle base de l'Alliance. En deux heures, il ne reste plus aucune trace de la rébellion sur Yavin IV, mis à part le manque de poussière à l'intérieur des vieux bâtiments et quelques clairières récemment déboisées pour servir de pistes d'atterrissage.

Les cinq premiers jours après Scarif semblent avoir duré une éternité pour Rogue One. La douleur et l'angoisse concernant les plans sont fautives. Les semaines suivantes, le temps semble s'accélérer autour d'eux. A l'infirmerie, rien ne se passe. Ils attendent de guérir avec une impatience de moins en moins contenue. Dehors au contraire, chaque rebelle semble réquisitionné pour une mission urgente et dangereuse. Chaque personne qui atterrit à l'infirmerie a une histoire à raconter sur une course poursuite avec Dark Vador, l'interception d'un convoi de prisonnier ou le sauvetage d'un camarade en détresse. On traite Rogue One en héros, mais pas avec cette camaraderie déférente que les gens adoptent envers Skywalker. Non, on regarde leurs blessures et on les traite en invalides qui ne pourront plus jamais servir la rébellion. Chirrut est le seul à s'en amuser. Il ne voit pas de différence avec la façon dont on le traite habituellement.

Jyn en particulier le prend très mal. D'eux tous, elle est la première à être physiquement sur pied et prête à l'action. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle commence à s'entraîner pour récupérer son endurance perdue, elle est assaillie de maux de tête et de nausées. Son hyperacousie la force à se réfugier dans l'infirmerie où elle s'occupe en aidant Cassian et K2 à analyser la programmation de ce dernier pour le jour où ils lui trouveront un corps de rechange.

Au bout de trois semaines d'immobilisation complète, Cassian se voit enfin poser une prothèse au genou. Il lui faut subir deux semaines de rééducation laborieuse pour enfin recevoir l'autorisation de se lever. C'est tout juste s'il ne sort pas au pas de course de l'infirmerie en s'appuyant sur des béquilles pour aller supplier Mon Mothma et Leia Organa de lui trouver quelque chose à faire, même de l'archivage de données. Il ignorait que l'inaction le rendait si nerveux. S'il ne s'occupe pas la tête le jour, son esprit revient en boucle sur les pires actes qu'il a commis au service de l'Alliance et il se retrouve à vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches, soutenu par Jyn qui accumule les insomnies. Heureusement, Mothma et Organa se montrent compréhensives. La seconde l'intègre dans son équipe d'analystes ce qui permet à Cassian d'éviter d'aller voir le général Draven pour demander son congé. Deux jours plus tard, Jyn s'installe à côté de lui pour l'aider, sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit. Personne ne songe à protester.

Bodhi est le second à bénéficier de la greffe d'une prothèse et contemple avec soulagement sa nouvelle main des heures durant. Il se lève tous les jours lentement pour éviter les vertiges qui le saisissent parfois, marche et s'étire plusieurs fois par jour. S'il essaie d'en faire trop, le menacent les docteurs, il risque de se déchirer un muscle ou de rouvrir les blessures de son dos en lui rappelant qu'il a failli ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher sans assistance. Ils sont surpris de le voir si attentif à suivre leurs ordres. Bodhi veut revoler un jour. Il ne risquera pas de briser son rêve parce qu'il a été trop pressé. Chirrut dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a la patience d'un jedi. Baze rétorque qu'ils n'ont pas du croiser les même jedi. Finalement, il obtient l'autorisation de s'aventurer du côté du hangar où les pilotes de la résistance se réunissent. Il est accueilli à bras ouvert, à sa grande surprise. On se dispute presque pour lui proposer d'aider à réparer tel ou tel vaisseau pour entraîner sa nouvelle main à des tâches difficiles.

Les deux anciens moines sont loin de faire preuve de la même patience que Bodhi et font le désespoir de l'équipe médicale. Ils ont décidé d'être le plus tôt possible sur pied et ignorent tous les conseils de patience. Les infirmiers se démènent pour cacher tout ce qui peut servir de canne à Chirrut avant sa greffe, mais celui-ci trouve toujours quelque chose pour faire l'affaire. Dès qu'il a enfin reçu sa jambe, les choses empirent. Il quitte à tout bout de champ l'infirmerie à l'affût d'endroits particuliers pour méditer ou pour aller discuter des heures durant avec Luke Skywalker. Dès lors, impossible d'empêcher Baze de lui courir après, même s'il boite encore légèrement et que les docteurs aimeraient les voir éviter de tirer sur leurs innombrables cicatrices.

Semaines après semaines, leur état s'améliore, à l'exception de celui de K2. L'état de sa mémoire se dégrade de plus en plus, au point qu'il finit par choisir de s'éteindre jusqu'à ce que ses compagnons lui trouvent un corps où le transférer.

Les cinq humains s'échappent de l'infirmerie à chaque occasion possible, avec ou sans accord mais y reviennent tous les soirs. Ils tiennent à obtenir un bon bulletin de santé le plus vite possible et doivent prouver aux docteurs excédés que leur état de santé ne se dégrade pas. Ils les laissent refaire les bandages, vérifier la cicatrisation de leurs blessures et la consolidation de leurs os. Ils parlent aussi entre eux, difficilement d'abord, puis avec aisance. Jyn leur décrit la mort de sa mère avant d'aboutir, tremblante, entre les bras de Cassian. Bodhi parle de son enfance tranquille sur Jedha, de son engagement, de ses désillusions face à l'Empire et son désir de le fuir, toujours plus fort. Cassian avoue qu'il n'avait pas dix neuf ans la première et seule fois où il a envisagé d'en finir avant de renoncer et de reposer son blaster sur ses genoux. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il pensait que c'était égoïste de se tuer pour oublier ses souffrances et sa honte alors qu'il restait tant à faire pour rétablir la liberté dans la galaxie. Baze parle de l'angoisse qui l'a saisit quand il est rentré d'un pèlerinage à l'autre bout de la planète pour découvrir que le temple était détruit et que Chirrut avait été emmené par l'Empire pour refus d'obtempérer. Il parle de l'horreur qui l'a étreint lorsqu'il s'est introduit dans une prison pour découvrir l'homme qu'il aimait désespéramment marqué de dizaines de coups de bottes, à moitié nu et à moitié mort, le regarder avec des yeux désormais aveugles. Chirrut, lui ne parle du passé que s'il peut évoquer les moments joyeux, leur premier baiser sous la pluie, la beauté des cristaux de kyber. D'autres fois, il leur parle du futur, de la Force et de Skywalker.

Ils finissent par véritablement se connaître. Ils savent ce qui les rend gai, ce qui les rend tristes. Ils savent quels sujets peuvent être abordés et quand. Ils apprennent à faire avec l'humour de Chirrut, les ronflements et les grognements de Baze, les rires nerveux de Bodhi, les colère de Jyn et les silences de Cassian. Ils apprennent à ne plus s'en faire les uns autour des autres et à former une famille.

Bien sûr, ils continuent à souffrir de ce qu'ils ont vécu, se réveillent parfois en sueur en entendant des explosions ou des tirs de blaster qui n'existent que dans leur tête. Il leur suffit de fermer les yeux et ils sentent le sable de Scarif sous leurs pieds et le goût du sang dans leurs bouches. Ils savent qu'ils ne s'en remettront jamais, qu'ils se sentiront toujours en sursis car ils auraient dû mourir sur les plages de Scarif.

Et enfin vient le soir où Mon Mothma s'invite dans leur chambre à l'infirmerie pour leur annoncer en souriant que l'Alliance rebelle a une mission pour Rogue One. Ils sont prêt à transformer leur survie inespérée en quelque chose de grandiose.


End file.
